Queen of Disaster
by La De Da
Summary: Raven finds herself in love... and in a huge mess. Raven Robin. Somewhat of a love triangle with Beast Boy. R&R, please.
1. Chapter One

A/N: So I'm sure a lot of people know me for putting off fics... and it takes me years to finish them. Well this fic I pretty much finished before started to post... Makes it easier on a lot of us. Haha. But this is the edited version (meaning no lemons). You can find the unedited version on It has the same title and it's the Teen Titan category under Cartoon/Anime... NOT comics. Heh... XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Man... I wish I did. I love it!

Chapter One

Raven felt the tight squeeze in her chest while hugging her knees and trying to remain calm on her bed. The others had knocked on her door plenty of times, to make sure she was ok, but she rudely sent them away each time in hopes they would give up. She was frustrated and excited- and hardly able to keep these emotions in check. She feared for her friends and herself.

Raven walked into the bathroom and stared at the edge of the sink. Slowly she looked into the mirror and her decision had been decided... she had to leave the Teen Titans.

She knew telling the Titans would be too hard so she decided to leave unnoticed. She packed her things and hid them beside her bed, where no one else could see them. She left her room and joined everyone in the living room, where they crowded around on the couch, ate pizza and played video games.

"Raven! Do join us!" Starfire's voice rang in Raven's ears, and though Raven, at first, found this girl to be... how should she put it... too happy? Annoying?... she would miss Starfire and her rambles of friendship. Without a word, Raven sat on the edge of the couch. It was Cyborg and Robin playing- Beast Boy was giving all of his energy to the game, but from the sidelines.

"Sleep much?" He jiggled his eyebrows at her with a grin.

"Must have been tired." She told him. She gave a small smile and Beast Boy nearly fell over, but before he could say anything she looked away. What else could she give him as a good bye gift? This was the one who had never given up on her... even allowed himself to be the butt of her jokes. She loved Beast Boy, and this would always be treasured. This was the last day she'd see her friends. This was the last day she would be near him.

Cyborg gave a huge yawn and shoved half the pizza in his mouth. Amazing how much this group could eat. Raven herself took a slice and looked across the room at Starfire and Robin. This couple, it had been decided, was the perfect match. As Beast Boy had never given up on Raven... Starfire never once turned her back on Robin. Starfire was happiest when she was with Robin- and the feeling seemed to be mutual.

Beast Boy was now battling Cyborg. They always got more worked up than anyone when playing a game. Raven stood and made way to go back to her room. The others would be going to bed soon. It was late and she had been in her room all day.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Raven turned and looked at Robin. Looking for something to save her, she changed directions of the conversation.

"Where's Starfire?"

"Making something in the kitchen." Robin frowned. He was not so easily fooled. "Let's go outside."

"...I'm rather tired." Raven lied. She hated herself.

"It won't take long." With force this time, Robin grabbed her hand and let her outside. Raven stood at the very edge of the rocks, watching wave after wave roll up and touch the tip of her shoes. She wanted to stay as far away from Robin as she could... one slip up and she'd be telling him everything- then they would all know she was leaving. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Raven said, her eyes directed at the water. She would not cave. She was not weak.

"Should we talk about this?" Robin's voice was quiet.

"...No." Raven told him. "No." Before more could be said, Starfire was waving out a window and yelling about having made something to eat. Raven made this her escape to go back inside and to her room- the one true sanctuary she had ever had.

She had figured everyone would be asleep. She was wrong. As she stepped out the front door she heard Beast Boy's yawn and a question even she couldn't answer.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk."

"Oh. Mind if I come along?"

"I want to be alone." She saw Beast Boy's eyes trail to her side and did her best to cover the suitcase of belongings with her cape.

"...Are you coming back?"

"Don't tell anyone." She frowned. "Please."

"I have to tell someone." Beast Boy said. "They'll find out when you don't come out of your room, ever. Though you usually don't anyway."

"Don't tell them." Raven said, with more force.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know." Raven could finally tell the truth.

"...So you don't know where you're going and you don't think you'll be back." Beast Boy was getting angry, which wasn't common. "Don't you think that's a little selfish?"

"Selfish or not, it's going to happen." Raven sighed. "At least don't tell them until I'm gone. Please, Beast Boy... this is really important."

"You expect me to just let you go?" He was doing his best not to yell. "We're a team here! There's nothing you can't tell us."

"...That isn't true." There were plenty of things she couldn't tell them... like that she was going to destroy the world someday. And that this team would probably end up having to take her out. "I'm not in the team anymore." She took off her Titan badge and shoved it at him. "Good bye, Beast Boy." She left him standing there, her badge in his hands, and had never hated herself more.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. ;;

A/N: Thanks for the reviews... Even the one that... doesn't like the story... heh...

Chapter Two

Robin held her badge in his hand, squeezed it tight, and opened it. The letter T was now shattered into pieces and the others were staring at the floor.

"What are we going to do?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah... this is a team. With or without that... she's one of us." Cyborg added.

"We must find her." Starfire said, tears streaming her eyes. "We must find her and bring her home."

"She doesn't want to be found." Robin said. "She won't let us find her."

"That does not mean we should not try." Starfire told him.

"It'll be useless."

"Even if it is we can't let her stay out there on her own!" Beast Boy yelled. "There's something wrong with her!"

"She is the one who abandoned us!" Robin retorted.

"...Did she... not like us?" Starfire asked, her voice straining.

"I don't know." Robin closed his eyes, feeling this was all his fault.

Raven had found herself a home. Without Cyborg's help she had to work to pay for electricity... but she managed. She was a salesgirl of a clothing store, worked as a waitress in a restaurant, and worked nights in a drugstore- pretty pathetic for herself she knew... but she needed money. She made enough to pay rent and get food, had some extra to put aside. This was something she was prepared for... she couldn't live in the Tower forever anyway. This was life. Her life. And she was going to manage.

Months had passed since she left the Titans and they had never found her. When she sensed they were near she moved. It was easy... well, easier than facing them in this condition. She opened the drapes to a two room apartment and looked out the window. The city was quiet. Missing the excitement was just a price she had to pay. She put a hand over her swollen stomach and bit her lip. She would pay far more prices in the future, and knew it... but would gladly pay them all for this baby.

The distress of Raven's disappearance only made their battle technique more advanced. They used that anger to progress. Even Starfire was distraught and found ways to use this feeling in her attacks. The four Titans couldn't forget her- though she made the least effort to communicate- no matter how hard they tried. And even though Robin seemed to be the one who cared the least was the one looking the hardest.

Cyborg had caught him standing in Raven's old room a few times. Robin would say nothing though, just leave without a look of surprise on his face. Everything she left behind was still there, and Starfire cleaned the room every day in case she returned. Beast Boy tried practicing jokes... tried entertaining the others, but it just seemed useless. The strangest thing of all though... Robin refused to sleep in his own bedroom. He would only go in for a change of clothes, but he never touched anything else. The others would wake in the morning to find he had once again camped out on the couch. But Robin said nothing of the matter, just kept to himself more than usual. He made a station in another room for him to ponder crimes and criminals... and most of all... to ponder Raven.

Raven's hair began to grow longer and at a much faster rate, so much that she had to trim it every other day. While setting the scissors down on the counter in the bathroom she decided it was because her emotions were mixed and her hormones were going crazy. She began to clean up the short stubs of purple hair and threw them in the trash. She had to admit, she was getting depressed being alone. The nursery, however, was coming along nicely.

"A boy." The doctor had told her.

"A boy." She repeated. She knew right away what she wanted to name him. What she needed to name him... but still needed to find the courage to name him something that would bring back memories of all the love she'd ever had.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans. Sigh

A/N: It's taking me forever to get this chapter up- I know. Ok, This is really chapter four but the real chapter three contains a lemon. If you can't live without it- it's posted at AdultFanfiction. I'm still La De Da and it's still Queen of Disaster. Hehe.

It's taking me forever because I've got poison ivy and though it might not sound like a big deal I'm really allergic to it. I haven't done much of anything lately except take medicine that makes me sick... it sucks. I was almost taken to the emergency room. Geez. It's finally clearing up though. Yay! So here's the third chapter. Thanks for the reviews! Oh... and I'll probably update the story in a couple of daysdue to the fact I'm going out of town for a week on Sunday. I'm excited.

Chapter Three

His Discovery

Several times they had made love. Raven could not forget. Twice in her room, most in his. The last few and most passionate of times in his. She closed her eyes and held her forehead, taking sips of tea and glancing at the clock every now and then. It wouldn't be long before she'd be allowed maternity leave with all three of her jobs. She had saved plenty of money- for the time... but she knew how much babies would cost and sometimes she lost her nerves and things would break. Questions every mother thought before bringing her baby in the world.

Will we be ok? Financially?

What if he grows up to hate me?

And the worst- What if I'm a bad Mother?

Raven tried her best to push the thoughts aside and it was easy when she was working. She was kept so busy there wasn't a chance to think of anything- let alone worry about being a Mother. She was only sixteen though... and society was against her and her child. Three jobs, pregnant... and only sixteen. However, it was no one's business but her own and she kept her head held high. Other people didn't worry her... she worried herself.

Raven untied the apron from her large belly and hung it up in the kitchen. She clocked herself out and left the restaurant without saying a word, keeping her complaints of aching feet and nausea to herself. She pulled on a black jacket and tied it, covering the swollen belly, and it was harder to tell she was pregnant. She walked to her apartment... even if she wanted to fly (which she really didn't) she felt she wouldn't even be able to get off the ground.

She unlocked the door to her apartment and walked inside, closing and locking the door behind her. She was taking no chances. She didn't live in the best of neighborhoods, but she knew how to defend herself so it really wasn't a problem. She took that back- it WAS a problem. She could defend herself, but to what extent with a child growing inside her? She locked the door twice, making sure the padlock was held tight.

Raven collapsed on the couch, bringing her feet up to rest on the coffee table. She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes, then opened them only to turn on the television. As she suspected, nothing was on, but she kept the TV on to drown out other outside noises (such as cars). She pressed herself into the cushions of the couch and again let out a breath of air before closing her eyes, hoping to catch a little nap before she was due at the drugstore. Before she felt herself drift into sleep she heard a knocking, and grumbled. She stood and made her way to the front door and looked out the peephole. Eyes wide, she quickly looked away and stared at the wood of the door.

"I know you're there! Open the door!" A male voice protruded. She slowly unlocked the locks and turned the knob, slowing pulling the door open. "Raven..."

"...Beast Boy." She whispered. His eyes traveled from her face to her stomach and back to her face quickly.

"What? When? How... who!" He shouted. She let him in the door.

"I'd better call in..." She told herself. She made her way to the phone and called her boss, explaining she had been sick all day and wouldn't be able to make it.

"I understand." He responded and she wanted to tell him he didn't, but fought back the urge and said a thank you before hanging up.

"Well..." She turned back to Beast Boy. He was standing in the doorway still, eyes wide, puzzled and she sighed. "Come in." Beast Boy slowly made his way into the living room and eyed everything around him.

"So... is this why you left?" He asked her.

"...Yes." She answered truthfully, and kept her eyes directed at him.

"You could have told us." Beast Boy made a step toward her and a glass on the kitchen table cracked, wrapped in a black aura. "Have you lost control?"

"No." She said quickly. "Yes... maybe. I don't know!" Raven felt everything begin to crumble and sat down. "I think it's just the hormones." Beast Boy stared at her blankly. What did he know about having a baby?

"Who's the Father?" Beast Boy asked.

"Let's just say his name is going to be Draven NightHawk." Raven dropped her eyes to floor and Beast Boy looked at her for a moment.

"NightHawk?" He looked up at the ceiling, finger to his chin. "NightWing... Robin!" His jaw dropped and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Does he know?"

"No! How could he! And I don't want him to find out!" She yelled, making the apartment rumble. Beast Boy backed down. "Please, Beast Boy... I don't want him to know."

"Don't you think he has that right?"

"..." She remained silent for a moment. "I want to tell him on my own terms."

"And when will that be?" Beast Boy asked.

"When I'm ready." She looked at him, sort of pleading. "Please, Beast Boy... don't tell him." How could he reject her in this state? She looked more fragile.. .more scared than she ever had.

"Fine. I won't." He gave her a serious look, then blinked. "... I never figured..."

"Neither did I..." Raven admitted. "Robin..."

"I just always thought Starfire..." Beast Boy sat down beside Raven. "I mean... you're perfectly fine yourself!" She smiled. "You know... they started dating a while ago." Raven was taken aback. She knew it would happen sooner or later, whether she stayed or not. Well... if she had stayed Robin might have stayed with her... wouldn't he? She shook her head and Beast Boy gave her a worried look. "They're not serious though! They rarely go out! I mean... Starfire is the only enthusiastic one! No wonder Robin's been so down in the dumps..."

"What?"

"Robin doesn't even sleep in his own room... I guess I can imagine why now..." Beast Boy looked at her stomach. "He rarely got sleep anyway... when he did we found him on the couch."

"Oh." Raven didn't expect this.

"But it's been so long I guess... maybe he's feeling better." Beast Boy frowned. "Yeah... I guess he's got a right to. After all, you left him!" Raven frowned as well. Not an angry frown, but a sad frown. She looked at the floor and Beast Boy immediately regretted losing his temper. "Sorry. You had your reasons, I guess."

"It's ok." She whispered. "It's my fault. I accept responsibility."

"You really can't do this on your own."

"I've been fine so far."

"...Well, now you have me." Beast Boy grinned. "I'll start coming over to keep you company... and I'll help out financially. The city's been donating to us lately for saving the world, you know. Then there's Batman who gives a fair share to Robin."

"Beast Boy... you don't need to." She felt her pride kick in. "I work already. I've got three jobs."

"THREE JOBS!" He stood up, jaw dropped, thinking how he could barely handle one when he worked at the Meaty Meat place. "Now there's no way I'll leave you alone. You're pregnant! I may not know a lot about it... but I know you shouldn't be working like that!"

"..."

"Yeah, you can't argue the man." He grinned and she smiled up at him. She stood and threw her arms around him, pulling him into a hug and he nearly dropped his jaw for the third time that night.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry." She paused before letting go. "...Thank you."


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Ok, so I'm back from vacation. Yay. I had a wonderful time visiting my friend. We watched a lot of anime, played some video games and got bubble tea. I bought way too much stuff- but I enjoyed it. The poison ivy is gone too... So I couldn't be more thrilled. And my cousins have all come back from Mexico (where my father's side of the family lives). I'm overwhelmed! Haha. Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter Six

The apartment was coming along more nicely and at a faster pace than before. Beast Boy, of course, stuck to his word and a large income came from his generosity and his ability to sneak money out of the Titan vault. The nursery was Raven's favorite room, though. The walls were painted blue... a few shades lighter than her former cape. Beast Boy had put his heart into making a mobile with little models of the Teen Titans (Raven included) hanging from it. Raven showed it proudly above the crib.

The floor was hardwood but the crib was on a blue rug. There was a play pen by the window, so her baby could see out into the world with bright eyes. Everything a mother could need was in that room, and mostly thanks to Beast Boy. Raven was about a week away from maternity leave. Her stomach had grown so much she looked as if she were having five babies instead of one. When she shared this concern to her Doctor, the Doctor only laughed and reassured her she would only be giving birth to a single child.

Beast Boy made time every day to visit Raven. Robin, above everyone else, was suspicious of his sudden disappearances. Beast Boy had turned down many chances playing his favorite games and even Cyborg sat clueless. Robin decided against following his green teammate and instead put his trust and faith in him, but he couldn't shake the feeling he was missing something very important. Starfire kept him busy during the day though, with dates and talks of romance. He refused to sleep with her though, no matter how upset he would make the alien girl. He still wouldn't stay in his own room.

Raven sat on the couch, her legs curled up beside her as much as her body would allow. A bowl of ice cream was on her stomach and she flipped through the channels, trying to fight the boredom that was bestowed upon her. She was expecting Beast Boy to show up soon with movies and hoped for a dark romance. Her tastes in everything had changed dramatically since she got pregnant... and on especially strange days she could be caught wearing (she winced) pastels.

She stopped on a cartoon about five teenagers that lived in a tower and saved the world, rolled her eyes and took a bite of ice cream. As she swallowed she felt a sudden pain in her lower abdomen and felt a flood of wetness spill from her. She tried to stand but couldn't quite make it and collapsed down on the couch with a cry. As she tried again the door handle jiggled and she looked up, eyes wide, at Beast Boy entering.

"Dude!" He yelled and ran to her. "Raven! Let's get you out of here!" He helped her to stand and debated whether to turn into some animal and get her to the hospital or just call 911. He found the safer choice in 911 and grabbed her over night bag. Raven grabbed his hand and the drawers in the apartment began to shake.

After she was placed carefully on the bed and rolled into the ambulance Beast Boy jumped in after her, bag in one hand and Raven's hand in the other. He winced with her when a shock ran through her body. The glass in the ambulance began to crack and he scolded himself for choosing 911. They arrived before the glass completely shattered and Raven was rolled safely in the delivery room. Beast Boy was told to get into scrubs before he could enter, and he did so before running into the room. Raven was having great difficulty dealing with the pulses of pain. The city was said to be having an earthquake.

Raven pulled at his hand, squeezing and yanking at every chance she got. She cried, sweat and tears racing down her face and Beast Boy wiped it away with a cold cloth. He kissed her forehead over and over, telling her it would be ok. Raven pushed. The contractions shortened and her vision became blurred by pain and tears. The doctor told her to keep pushing and she screamed. The last push was the worst. As soon as the baby was out the lights on the floor blew out and the windows flew open, letting in a gust of wet wind. An emergency team was put together and soon the lights were replaced and Beast Boy was surprised to see Raven's hair had grown a good five inches longer- however she was distracted. Raven had set eyes on her son.

"What's his name?" A nurse asked lovingly as she handed Raven the baby. Beast Boy, expecting the name to be as Raven had told him before, was shocked at her answer.

"Draven Roth...The NightBeast"


	5. UPDATE

UPDATE: I'm extremely sorry everyone! My laptop had crashed and I lost EVERYTHING I had written... and then I've been so busy with work and something original... I think my brain is about to combust! I don't have time for anything anymore! I hate having to have money! But I'm paying Road Runner and I seriously can NOT go back to dial up now! Haha!

I'm thinking about starting my own website that will feature everything though... fanfics, original works (I will never display all of my original works... or the ones I'm serious about because I think it's bad luck), a journal and a bio. Not that anyone cares about anything but what I write! Haha. Don't worry- I don't blame you!

I'm going to start at a University in the fall and I won't be working then... but I think I'm taking a lot of classes. FREE TIME! FREE TIME! I NEED FREE TIME! Ok... as soon as I have some free time I'll be updating things. Ah, so sorry! SO SORRY!

Please be patient with me... and all comments are welcome. Don't be too mean... I don't take insults as lightly as I should.

If you want to leave comments or check up on me from time to time you can always go to my LiveJournal. brokenXneedles is the username. It's very plain because I suck with layouts. Hah! Anyway, just add me and leave a comment and I'll add you back and what not. 3 Good bye!


End file.
